


The rest of our lives together

by SilverWolf96



Series: SylvixWeek 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Gen, Good Parent Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, M/M, Minor Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Glenn Fraldarius, Spending Time Together, Sylvain's Dad Sucks, marriage talk, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: SylvixWeek Day 7.Little Felix and Young Sylvain have always been best friends. And being best friends, they know they will always be together, even after they grow up.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: SylvixWeek 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	The rest of our lives together

**Author's Note:**

> SylvixWeek Day 7. Childhood  
> Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

### Day 7: The rest of our lives together

“Sylvain?” Felix gets his friend’s attention by tugging on his sleeve. They’ve been enjoying the rare warm day in the garden of the Fraldarius estate. They’ve spent all day playing and sparring together, and Sylvain suggested they take a break. Sylvain has spent the weekend there, and Felix has been happy to spend all his time with him, especially since he probably won’t be coming here again for several months. Again. 

“What is it Felix?” Sylvain asks, stretching out his already impossibly long limbs. Glenn says he’s gonna be really tall when he grows up. “Do you want to spar again or something?”

“Do you have to go back home today already?” he quietly asks, holding on to Sylvain’s sleeve, but unable to look him in the eye, afraid he might start crying or something. “You’ve only been here two days.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Sylvain says, sounding like he really means it too. “My dad wants me back so I can get back to training and stuff. Getting ready for the future and all that.” 

“But you can train here too!” Felix protests, now looking up at Sylvain, considering crawling into his lap and preventing him from going anywhere. “We’ve been sparring, and you’ve trained with Glenn and everything!”

“I know, but it’s a bit of a different kind of training, since I’m supposed to be taking over the territory after dad.” He looks at Felix with a small, reassuring smile. “I’m sure your dad spends time training Glenn, since he’s supposed to take over after him, right?”

“Well, yeah,” Felix admits. Sylvain is right. Even now, Glenn is getting some kind of training or something in how to run the territory. From what Felix has gathered, it’s all a bunch of boring paperwork, though. “I just wish you could spend more time here.” He’s gone back to staring at the ground, absentmindedly pulling grass from the ground and making a little pile of it next to himself. 

“I wish I could spend more time with you, too,” Sylvain says, then ruffles Felix’s hair playfully and adds “But once we get older, we’ll at least be able to spend a lot of time together when we go to Garreg Mach together. And Ingrid and Dimitri will be there too!”

“I guess,” Felix mutters, brushing of Sylvain’s hand. “I just wish we could spend more time together now, when we still can have fun and stuff.”

“We can still have fun when we get older, you know,” Sylvain laughs lightly. “I’ll talk to my dad, see if I can convince him to let me come over here more. Strengthen the alliance between our families or something, if he needs some “proper” reason for me to come visit you.” 

“I hope he agrees,” Felix says. “I hope that someday we can always be together.” After saying that, he looks up at Sylvain hopefully, hoping he’ll agree, that he’ll let Felix know that one day they can be together every day, if they so want.

“Hopefully,” Sylvain agrees with the first part at least. “As for always being together...” He looks down, for the first time looking uncertain about the future. “We can probably spend more time together, but not all the time. Unless we get married or something.”

“Married?” Felix doesn’t really completely understand marriage, just knowing it’s when two people promise to spend the rest of their lives together. “What does that have to do with us being friends?”

“Well,” Sylvain rubs the back of his neck and pauses a bit, like he’s trying to think how to put his words. “My dad’s talked to me about how I need to get married at some point, because of my Crest and everything.” 

“What does your Crest have to do with anything?” Now Felix understand even less. What does a Crest have to do with promising to spend your life with someone?

“You’ll understand when you get older,” is all Sylvain is willing to say on the subject, no matter how much Felix asks him. “Either way, my dad says I have to get married, and that if I don’t find someone to marry, he’s gonna make me marry some random woman who he chooses.”

“What! That’s not fair!” Felix is now upset, mostly at Sylvain’s dad for being such a meanie. Marriage is supposed to be two people who care about each other, not two people who don’t know each other at all, and definitely not about only doing it because someone’s dad is an old jerk.

“I know. I hate it too,” Sylvain mutters, looking all gloomy for a bit. “But it’s a nobility thing. Glenn is supposed to marry Ingrid, isn’t he?”

“Well, yeah,” that’s true, Glenn is marrying Ingrid in many years. “But Glenn actually likes Ingrid. He talks about her and spends time with her and gets her presents.”

“Yeah, they’re gonna be a happy couple,” Sylvain agrees, soon giving up on his gloomy expression and putting a smile on his face and pulling Felix up by his arms. 

“Now come on, let’s not sulk around anymore! It’s our last few hours of my visit here, so let’s do something fun!” Felix, of course, agrees, and they manage to make the last few hours of the day some of the best of the entire weekend.

******

“Dad!” Felix walks into his father’s study a few hours later, half an hour after Sylvain has left, demanding attention in a way only his seven-year-old self can manage. “When I grow up, I’m gonna marry Sylvain!” He stands in the middle of the room, looking up at his father and Glenn with his arms crossed, filled with determination. He’s spent some time thinking about this, and it seems like a good idea to him. 

“Is that so?” Rodrigue asks, putting aside whatever paperwork he had been in the middle of and turns his attention to Felix. He looks curious, and also mildly amused. “What made you decide that?”

“Well,” Felix starts, remembering all the reasons he’s already thought out since he and Sylvain talked. “Sylvain says his dad’s gonna make him marry some random woman when he gets older, because of Crests or something.” He hadn’t really understood that part, and when he askes Sylvain, he just said he’d understand when he gets older. “So, if I marry him first, then he won’t have to do that! And we can live together and see each other every day!”

“Do you even know what marriage is?” Glenn asks him, leaning casually against the wall, arms behind his head as he looks down at Felix with an amused, teasing smirk. Typical Glenn.

“Of course I do!” Felix tells Glenn. He’s not stupid just because Glenn is older than him. “It’s when two people who like each other promise to stay together forever, and then they live together and spend lots of time together!” 

“So you’re going to leave us to go live with Sylvain? Abandon me and dad for your new husband?” The teasing tone lets Felix know Glenn is not really serious, but still needs to correct him.

“No, I don’t wanna live with his dad and Miklan. He’s gonna come and live with me.” It seems like the best solution. He’ll get to live with Sylvain forever, and Glenn and Dad will be there, and when Glenn and Ingrid get married, she’ll be there too. And Dimitri can come visit sometimes, whenever he has time. Hopefully a lot. 

“Or maybe you and Sylvain will get your own house, and live together, just the two of you, without any of us interrupting any of your fun,” Glenn suggests with a wink, as if trying to say something Felix isn’t understanding.

“No!” Felix immediately cries. “I don’t’ wanna leave you and dad! Don’t you want me here anymore when I grow up?” Is this Glenn’s way of saying he wants Felix to leave his family? Or is he assuming Felix won’t want them anymore after he marries Sylvain? 

“Maybe we don’t need to worry about that quite yet,” Rodrigue interrupts the situation before it gets any worse. He comes over to Felix and gently strokes his hair in that manner that always calms him down. “Regardless of who you choose to marry, it won’t be for a long time. You might change your mind several times when it comes to these kinds of things.”

“Why is it going to be a long time before I can marry Sylvain?” Felix asks, feeling impatient. He wants to marry Sylvain as soon as possible, before his dad has time to force him to marry someone else. 

“You have to be at least eighteen before you can get married,” Glenn informs him. “I have to wait until Ingrid is eighteen before we can get married.”

“Fine...” Felix mutters, looking at the floor, not liking the answer at all. 

“I’m sure it will all work out eventually,” Rodrigue tells him, kneeling down so he’s on the same level as Felix. “For now, why don’t I talk to Sylvain’s father, and see if he can spend some more time with us in the future?”

“Yes!” Felix immediately forgets he was upset at the idea of getting to spend more time with Sylvain. Spending more time with Sylvain is the best thing in the world! He throws himself at his father, giving him the biggest hug he can manage. He squeals in joy as his father lifts him up and hugs him back. He then starts walking out of the room. 

“All right, time for bed,” he announces, as he carried Felix to his bedroom. “You too, Glenn,” he adds, looking back at Felix’s brother, who huffs, mutters something Felix doesn’t hear, but complies eventually, making his way to his own room.

Felix almost feels too energetic to sleep, after finding out he might get to spend more time with Sylvain, but lets his father tuck him into bed without protest. As soon as his head hits the pillow, though, it turns out he’s actually more tired than he thought, because after his father has told him goodnight, he falls asleep almost immediately. 

He dreams about the day he and Sylvain can be together always.


End file.
